Lembranças de uma Senhora
by Kayashima
Summary: InuYasha foi selado e Kikyou morreu, cinqüenta anos se passam, mas nesse meio tempo muitas coisas ocorreram... principalmente com quem continuou são e consciente! O passado da menina caolha é finalmente revelado!


A fumaça negra subia ao céu, vindo do centro do vilarejo. Um meio-youkai que vestia um quimono vermelho cruzava o céu aos pulos, com um objetivo reluzente em suas mãos. InuYasha, como era chamado, tinha um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto e gargalhava sem piedade enquanto se dirigia à floresta.

A sacerdotisa do local tinha seu quimono sujo de sangue e com suas últimas forças foi ao encontro do hanyou na floresta. Segurava seu arco numa das mãos e com a outra procurava estancar o sangue que escorria de seu pescoço, enquanto isso corria para alcançar InuYasha.

As pessoas do vilarejo seguiram-na mais atrás, pois não alcançavam o passo da rápida sacerdotisa. Muito jovem, possuía cabelos lisos e negros, que agora estavam pesados por parte do sangue que escorrera em seus fios.

Ambos InuYasha e Kikyou, a sacerdotisa, se encontraram numa das árvores mais altas e belas da floresta, que proporcionava uma enorme sombra por causa de seus grandes galhos.

- Morra, desgraçado! – exclamou Kikyou, disparando uma de suas flechas contra o meio-youkai.

- O quê?!

Não houve tempo para conversas, InuYasha ao se virar recebeu uma flechada contra seu coração, mas o amor que a sacerdotisa tinha pelo meio-humano somente lacrou-o. Logo após, as pessoas chegaram até Kikyou, que se encontrava agonizando ajoelhada diante do hanyou. Dentre elas, estava sua irmã mais nova.

- Ka... Kaede... queime meu corpo... junto da Jóia de Quatro Almas... assim... ninguém mais... sofrerá... – disse Kikyou em seus últimos momentos entre os vivos.

- Irmã Kikyou! Irmã Kikyou! Não morra! Por favor, não morra! Irmã Kikyooooou!

No mesmo dia a sacerdotisa teve seu corpo cremado junto da Jóia, carregando-a consigo para o outro mundo. Suas cinzas foram colocadas numa lápide, que foi logo depois enterrada para que todos se lembrassem da bondosa pessoa que foi Kikyou.

Pois bem, alguém deveria tomar o cargo; a pessoa escolhida foi Kaede, que possuía o sangue puro de uma sacerdotisa. A mesma havia perdido o olho direito (o motivo aparecerá posteriormente) e tinha parte de sua face coberta por um pano branco.

No dia seguinte, ao pé de sua cama tinha um quimono adequado ao seu tamanho, um arco e várias flechas. Ao lado dos presentes encontrava-se um bilhete, dizendo:

"_Feliz Natal, Kaede!_

_Assinado, povo do vilarejo."_

Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça e olhando com determinação para o quimono que agora se encontrava em suas mãos, afirmou com a cabeça: seria a melhor sacerdotisa que as pessoas já tiveram, melhor ainda que sua irmã. Vestiu-o e prendeu seus cabelos negros com a fita branca que acompanhava o vestuário; pegou seu arco e colocou o saco das flechas nas costas e quase tombou para trás.

Andou com dificuldade até a floresta e chegando ao destino se jogou na grama, mas foi espetada pelas flechas. Com as costas doendo, pegou sua primeira flecha e ajeitou no arco. Para onde mandaria a flecha? Depositou tudo no chão novamente, pegou um pedaço de carvão de uma fogueira antiga e desenhou um alvo numa pedra ali perto. Pegou tudo que depositou no chão anteriormente, mirou na pedra e soltou a flecha, que quebrou ao se chocar contra a pedra. Uma gota surgiu novamente, havia feito o alvo num local muito duro... o que poderia se esperar de uma sacerdotisa como ela? Envergonhou-se do que havia feito e pegando o carvão de novo, fez o alvo numa árvore. Pegou seu arco, ajeitou a flecha e pimba! Acertou na linha. Tentou novamente, acertou na linha. Assim sucessivamente, até a menina perceber que havia feito um circulo perfeito no alvo e não havia acertado seu centro.

Gastou todo o seu dia praticando, mesmo assim, todos os alvos que fazia independente da forma, ela acertava seus contornos. De noite voltou à cabana, onde se jogou no futon, machucando seu braço e dormindo completamente dolorida.

No dia seguinte acordou faminta, pois não comia nada desde a manhã do dia anterior. Com o estômago roncando e os músculos doloridos, Kaede se levanta com dificuldade e ao pé da cama encontra um pote com folhas de sakura. Olhou intrigada para o pote e guardou-o junto de suas outras coisas; sua fome não deixava seu cérebro funcionar direito. O problema agora era... como iria arranjar comida? Um arroz e um peixe não seriam nada mal para a menina.

Junto de uma flecha, rumou com dificuldade até o rio e tratou de pescar. Concentrava-se ao máximo e atacava, mas os peixes eram mais rápidos. Algumas horas depois, furiosa, correu e atacou para todos os lados da água, logo escorregando numa pedra com limo e se encharcando completamente. Por sorte, sentou num peixe enorme e conseguiu captura-lo. Festeira, rumou até a margem e preparou uma fogueira. Meia hora depois conseguiu acende-la. Limpou o peixe e acabou com as mãos esfoladas, mas assou-o e comeu sorridente. E olhando para o céu, exclamou contente:

- Viu irmã? Pesquei meu primeiro peixe!

Satisfeita com a refeição e consigo mesma, Kaede sentiu o fedor que exalava e despindo-se, pulou no rio. Fez muita festa, mas tudo lembrava sua irmã... como gostaria de brincar no rio com ela como antigamente... era sua única amiga, sua única irmã, era tudo o que possuía. Saiu desanimada da água gelada e vestiu-se. Foi então para sua cabana e trocou o pano que cobria seu olho direito que faltava. Exausta, se tacou novamente no futon e machucou o outro braço, dormiu gemendo de dor outra vez...

* * *

**Esse capítulo não ficou engraçado, mas prometo que vou caprichar nos outros! Sei que tenho outra fanfic em andamento, mas como a minha fonte de idéias secou, fica aqui algo mais descontraído pra molhar o bico. Tentei sair da rotina das fanfics de Inu... :D**

**Caso esta fic seja parecida com qualquer outra, é mera coincidência! Caso me acusem de plágio, não achei nenhuma fanfic assim até hoje. o.o**

**Bom, era só isso! Kissus!**


End file.
